


I've Been Naughty, Mr. Pine

by MischievousBellerina



Series: Jonathan Pine Roleplay [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Your night of fun continues with your very own personal Night Manager.





	I've Been Naughty, Mr. Pine

Tom checked his watch, turning his wrist as he read the time. His curled fist came to rest on the wall next to you, causing you to lean back against it. A spark of desire lit up his eyes at your teasing words. “We have a lot of time, Mrs. Hiddleston. You have hours upon hours of my undivided attention, yours to do with what you wish. What will you have me do?” His hand came to gently caress your side as he awaited your response.

 

You swallowed, trying not to become distracted by his touch. Different scenarios swirled around in your head. You wanted them all, you wanted to test how far you two were willing to go. So you settled for something new. “I want you to tie me up.”

 

Tom’s eyes glistened with mischief as he eyed your wrists, a smirk spreading wide on his face. “Mrs. Hiddleston--” He chuckled, “--I must confess, this is one request I’d hoped you would ask of me.”

 

You feigned a gasp, trying to cover up your nervousness, “Mr. Pine, do you think of all your guests in such a perverted manner?” You teased.

 

Tom’s lips hovered next to yours, his fingers grasping your chin so lightly, you just barely felt them. “No, Madam, just you.” He winked, lowering his gaze to your lips before brushing them with his gently and lingered there before pulling back. You held yourself back from grabbing him by the back of the neck and devouring him. He always knew just how to rile you up with his barely there touches. “Now if I may ask, why should I tie you up? Have you been a naughty guest, Mrs. Hiddleston?” His eyes looked up at you with amusement.

 

You bit your lip. “Yes, Jonathan, I’ve been very naughty.”

 

Tom’s eyes darkened at your sultry tone. His grip on your chin tightened and his hand on your hip moved to your back so he could press you tight against him, “Yes, you have, haven’t you? Lusting after another man like this. Tell me, Madam, what do you think your husband would do if he saw you here with me like is, naked and melting at my touch?”

 

A moan escaped passed your lips and it took everything you had not to jump on him and take your pleasure.There was plenty of time for that later. You were passing the reins over to him this time. “I suppose he would have to punish me.”

 

Tom grabbed your arm, turning you around and pressing you against the wall. He brushed your hair from your neck and you felt his nose brush your skin. “Like this?” You heard a clinking noise and fabric sliding against fabric behind you as his hot breath tickled your ear. “Is this what you want?” His hand slid across your stomach, pulling you from the wall so he could tie your wrists together with his belt. “Helplessly bound while I touch you as I please?”

 

You moaned as the belt tightened around your wrists. Tom tugged you over to the chair, pushing you to kneel and your forearms came to rest on the back of it. 

 

You craned your neck to see Tom staring at your position with deep arousal. His eyes snapped up to yours, “Turn around.” He ordered and you obeyed reluctantly, turning your head to face the other end of the room. Your eyes closed as his hands slid up your back at a languid pace, enjoying the thrill of not knowing what he was going to do next. Once he reached your shoulder blades, he brought them back down and squeezed the flesh of your cheeks roughly.

 

His teeth grazed your skin, as his kneading moved to your thighs. His bites turned to kisses and he gradually came closer and closer to where you wanted him most.

 

Suddenly, his hands slid around to the front of your thighs to pull you back before his hand slid around them so his thumbs could part your lips. His warm, slick tongue drew from your clit to your entrance and you gasped. It invaded your wet heat while his thumb drew lazy circles against your sensitive nub. His slow pace was steady and relentless, no matter how much you begged and pleaded with him to quicken his movements.

 

“This is your punishment, darling.” You felt him smirk against you.

 

You groaned and pushed your ass out to gain better friction against his thumbs and tongue, earning you a smack. You jolted forward, letting out a whimpered moan.

 

Tom dragged his tongue down through your folds to lick and suck on your clit, bringing you closer and closer to relief. You were brought to the very edge, moans following one after another. Just as you were about to come, he stopped all movement.

 

You groaned in protest before hot, wet kisses trailed down your thighs while his hand smacked your ass again before squeezing the flesh. His lips returned to your folds, kissing but never touching the throbbing nub that was begging for contact.

 

“ _ Please _ , Jonathan. I can't… Ah! Wait any longer…” You were panting and sweating, praying desperately for this to end.

 

“I don't know, Mrs. Hiddleston, do you think you deserve it?” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

You nodded, “Yes, I've been so good. Please.” You begged.

 

“Mmm…” Tom removed his hands from you and moaned after you heard a light sucking sound behind you. “So wet and ready for me, you filthy girl.” He stood up to unzip his pants, shoving them down until you heard them hit the floor. You felt his grip on your hips and his swollen head at your entrance.

 

Tom slid into your slick, heated core with a groan. You rested your forehead on your tied up hands, as your chest rose and fell harshly. When he started moving, he kept a tight grip on your thighs, as you met his thrusts.

 

“Fuck!” You moaned.

 

“Are you… going to be good now… Mrs. Hiddleston?” Tom grunted as he kept his steady pace. 

 

“Probably not.” You taunted him in between your moans.

 

Tom growled, his thrusts becoming vigorous and hungry. He bent forward, his chest resting against your back as he moved his hands to hold onto your breasts. “Jonathan…” You whimpered, pressure building in your stomach. Your legs trembled and your gasps became more frequent as his body slammed into you.

 

After a few more thrusts, Tom slowed and his fingers played with your nipples as his lips trailed teasing kisses along your back. “I’ll ask you again, will you be good?”

 

You bit your lip. “Yes! God, I’ll be good, just don’t stop!” You pleaded with a moan.

 

Tom trailed his fingers down your stomach to stroke your clit, moving his hips again in a quick, steady pace this time. His moans soon joined yours as you both came close to your release.

 

Tom’s gasping and the pulsing and sputtering of his cock inside of you brought about your own orgasm. Your hands tightened into fists and the breath you held came out in a loud, echoing moan. His head rested on your back as his thrusting slowed and he held onto you while you both tried catching your breath.

 

Tom straightened himself up and pulled you with him, turning you around. His hands cupped your face in an intense kiss. You tried frantically to loosen the belt on your wrists, but it was on securely. His hands went around yours and freed them, tossing the belt onto the chair. You grabbed his hips, bringing him closer and his hands gripped your shoulders as he sucked on your bottom lip.

 

You broke away, staring at Tom with love and affection while he stroked your cheek with his thumb. He lifted you up bridal style and carried you over to the bed, laying you down gently. He moved to lay down next to you, resting on his side as he faced you. 

 

“I missed you…” He whispered, breaking character for a few moments. You knew he'd been wanting to say that since the moment he walked in.

 

A lazy smile crept across your face as you sighed in contentment. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/odinsonsobsessed)!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
